


My kind of man

by bottomkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, I just wanted to write something happy idk, M/M, if you read this THANK YOU VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU, iwaoi - Freeform, nothing more than fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi says his first "I love you", or something around that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My kind of man

**Author's Note:**

> So today is my sister's birthday, so I just wanted to write something that... she wont read because I'll never tell her but HEY, let's enjoy some Iwaoi fluff :) Forgive my bad english, I'm trying my best xo

 

 _Oikawa : Iwa-chan (◍•ᴗ•◍)_  
Oikawa : Are you already sleeping?  
Oikawa : Iwa-chan????

_Iwaizumi : it's 3am Kusokawa, whatya want?_

_Oikawa : I want to chat with you  
Oikawa : We didn't talk much today (;•͈́༚•͈̀)_

_Iwaizumi : okay_

_Oikawa : I was listening to that group we talked yesterday, remember?_

_Iwaizumi : okay_

_Oikawa : ......  
Oikawa : Am I bothering you?_

_Iwaizumi : Lets talk tomorrow yeah?_

_Oikawa : I wanted to talk right now Iwachan ;__;_  
_Oikawa : You know what nevermind who cares  
_ _Oikawa: Goodnight Iwaizumi._

_Iwaizumi : Why are you so annoying_

_Oikawa : I want to sleep_  
_Oikawa : Dont wanna talk anymore._  
_Oikawa : Goodnight._

_Iwaizumi : Goodnight, love you x_

 

 

Oikawa dropped his phone, in shock. Was this really happening?

Oikawa Tooru is a simple, and yet a very picky and a complicated human being. He likes to tease his friends, he likes to analyze and be in control of situations, he likes to annoy the hell out of his best-friend-now-boyfriend since he was a kid because Iwaizumi Hajime looks weirdly cute when he's annoyed and all pouty. He likes having Iwaizumi's attention all to himself, because he is always selfish when it comes to him, and since they were dating he sought for his attention even more--was that even possible? Oikawa still wonders.

3 months had passed since they started dating, and yet even though Oikawa already told him a total of four times those infamous three words, Hajime still hadn't. Not even once. And Tooru knew it was because his best friend wasn't the kind of person to say such an important thing as if it wasn't a big deal. 

So the fact that Iwaizumi told him for the first time he loved him with a text wasn't the kind of confession he was waiting for. Not at all, actually. Oikawa imagined and dreamed a lot about that first _"I love you"_ , imagining something way more beautiful, more romantic, with maybe flowers and milkbread and eating in a restaurant or while watching Oikawa's favorite series or one of the movies they like or at Oikawa's birthday while giving him a homemade cake or something as cheesy as any of those headcanons he had. _"Iwa-chan, you're so cheesy it's almost embarassing~"_ was supposed to be the boy's line when his boyfriend would confess. He hated to admit it but he imagined so many scenarios and cherished every single one of them, waiting patiently the day one of them would become real.

But.

Instead of that, he just got a text. _A goodnight-love-you text_. 

Oikawa went to his window and opened it. Iwaizumi's window was opened, the curtains half open to let the fresh air of the night into the boy's room. Tooru took the first thing he had near him (which was a shoe) and threw it out into Iwaizumi's room. He heard a curse, and then a light turned on. Oikawa could see Iwaizumi's shadow walking to the window, knowing he would yell at him not caring at all the time it was. Once in front of the window, he threw the shoe back at Oikawa who caught it just in time before it got to his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kuso--"

"How dare you telling me your first I love you by text?!"

Iwaizumi who was frowning until then stopped, staying quiet for a couple of seconds and even in the darkness Oikawa could see his ears turning pink. Iwaizumi was clearly aware of it, as well as the flush covering Oikawa's face and neck and whole body. Oikawa wasn't sure if he was turning redder because Iwaizumi was topless, looking really hot while Tooru was supposed to be mad--no wait, he _was_ mad. Very mad. The fact that he was hot was totally irrelevant. 

"Get off the window" Iwaizumi said quietly, "I'm coming so don't stay in front."

"Iwa-chan it's dangerous and--"

"I don't want your parents thinking I like to come to your room in the middle of the night, so get off there and don't make so much noise."

"Let's just talk outside!"

"I don't want your parents thinking I like to make you sneak out of your house in the middle of the night."

"But jumping from your window to mine is dangerous, my parents wouldn't agree to that neither!" 

"Tooru!"

Oikawa sighed, opening widely his curtains, and sat on his bed, his knees against his chest, arms wrapping his legs. If Iwaizumi was to fail, and fall from there he could break his leg, his arm, or even worse he could even die and everything would be because he got upset over something as trivial as a text message.

While imagining the worst scenarios possiblem Iwaizumi was already inside wearing nothing but a grey sweatpants, closing the curtains and looking at Oikawa. There was no frown, no pout. Just concern, and a soft gaze Oikawa wasn't accustomed. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Iwaizumi walked toward him making sure not to make to much noise, and once in front of his best friend he lifted the boy's face and kissed him softly. It was warm, delicate and it tasted like toothpaste. Oikawa shivered at Iwaizumi's hands slipping inside his t-shirt, his own hands on Iwaizumi's sides seeking for warmth. "You know I'm still mad with you."

Iwaizumi sat beside Oikawa, poking the boy's bare legs, a silent question asked with that simple touch. Oikawa sighed, facing Iwaizumi, wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist. Iwaizumi's hand rested on Oikawa's tighs, his thumbs brushing the pale skin, a shiver running down Oikawa's spine. "Why aren't you looking at me?" Iwaizumi asked softly, and they were centimetres apart, and Oikawa's hands were around Iwaizumi's broad shoulders now, but he was still hiding his face into Iwaizumi's chest. The latter kissed the top of his head, whispering "Look at me for a second, yeah?" 

Oikawa raised his head, eyes half opened. "Iwa-chan, let's just sleep, okay?"

"I love you."

"Don't" Oikawa said, his skin burning because of the kiss, because of the boy's presence, but mostly because to hear Iwaizumi saying those words was too much for his heart. "Don't rush yourself I was just kidding and being selfish and--"

"I'm in love with you, Tooru" Iwaizumi said, kissing his cheek. "That's not selfish. You know what's selfish? When you don't want to share your milkbread with me."

"Why are you always bringing up food when we're having a serious talk" Oikawa sighed, hiding a grin.

"Because" Iwaizumi said with a small chuckle, before starting again, "I'm not rushing myself, and it wasn't selfish of you. I didn't know when to say it, and I wanted to say it for a while now but didn't know how, or when, or if you cared about those kind of things" he chuckled again, "but of course you care. You were probably expecting me to say it while we were having a romantic and cheesy date, weren't you?"

"Not at all, who do you think I am?"

"You're such a bad liar" Iwaizumi chuckled.

"I'm not a bad liar, you just know me too well. You scare me."

"It scares me as well to see how pretty you look right now, you know?"

"It feels and sounds weird when you're nice to me."

"Are you shy because I'm telling you you're pretty?"

"Not at all! It's just... My hair is a mess, and I'm in pyjamas, and--"

"You look pretty hot in your alien t-shirt" Iwaizumi chuckled, his hands slipping once again inside Oikawa's top.

"At least you admit how great my looks are, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said, brushing off Iwaizumi's words and ignoring his cheeks pink of embarrassment. 

"You would definitely look better without your clothes and under me though" Iwaizumi said, his lips brushing Oikawa's.

"You must be kidding me Hajime, how can you say the corniest thing and still look so hot!" Oikawa was flushed from head to toes for the umpteenth time that night, his hands a bit sweaty and trying to calm down his racing heart. 

Iwaizumi was chuckling at first, to finally burst in laughter, hiding his own face into Oikawa's neck, his arm around the other boy's waist, inhaling deeply. "You see how painful it is to hear stuff like that? So stop saying them to me in front of the team, Kuso-Oikawa!"

"Then stop rephrasing that insult, it hurts my feelings you know" but Oikawa was giggling all along.

"You deserve it, though" Iwaizumi says, face  still hiding in the boy's neck, and Tooru liked the way he could feel Hajime smiling against his skin, and he liked the way Iwaizumi was just shirtless in his bed and was holding him tight. He liked the way he was breathing deeply into his skin and he liked how great it was to think about a future by his side.

"Took you long to catch up to my feelings" Oikawa still complained, because even if he was madly happy, he was mostly relieved. Relieved, because he almost thought it was a mistake to have asked him out in the first place, and he feared their friendship would change because of the dating thing, and he was mostly afraid of his best friend changing his mind about being together with him.

"But now you're the one who has to catch up to mines" Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa toward him so they both where laying on the bed, Iwaizumi on his back and Oikawa on top of him, which was making the latter blush even harder. "Now that I'm crazy for you, and now that you made sure I could never live without you, what will you do?"

"I wonder" Oikawa said, both hands on both sides of his boyfriends shoulders. "Maybe I'll get tired of you and leave you~" And it was such a bad lie really and he was about to say a loud and exagerate "I'm kidding Iwa-chan, don't hit me" but Iwaizumi was just there under him, their eyes locked into each other's, a smile across his lips.

There was a thing about Iwaizumi that Oikawa always liked, and it was how rare the boy smiled. Sure, he did smirk a lot, and he laughs a lot as well but he just smiles in those rare occasions, when he's overjoyed because of a game, or when his mom makes agedashi tofu just for him, and every single time Oikawa had seen him smile he felt like he could fall in love again and again with him. This smile though was on another scale and maybe it was because Oikawa was on top of him, and Iwaizumi almost--almost--looked powerless under him, and maybe it was because of the light coming from his glow-lamp over his desk that made Iwaizumi's eyes seem brighter and a prettier shade of green than usual; maybe it was because Oikawa was feeling needy and his boyfriend was so gorgeous just like that, with absolutely no need to put any effort; maybe it was because of all of these reasons, but that night Iwaizumi's smile reminded him of the sun, and he wondered for a second why Iwaizumi didn't have that much fangirls drooling over him. Then again, the idea of having to compete with girls to have Iwaizumi's whole attention wasn't something Oikawa wanted. _Ever_.

"What are you thinking?" Oikawa asked softly to clear off his thoughts, now resting on his elbows just to be closer to him.

"I'm thinking about the day when you'll get tired of this, actually" Iwaizumi said, brushing his nose against Oikawa. _Such a kid, Iwa-chan. You're in my bed and you're just giving me an eskimo kiss._

"You look quite happy about it" Oikawa pointed out.

"If that ever happened I'll still love you from afar. And even if you get a new girlfriend or whatever I will still be there for you and I wonder how screwed I am to be fine with that. You could do whatever you want and I'd still love you as much as I do right now" Iwaizumi's smile shook for a second before closing his eyes and grinning again. "I think you have no notion of how scary _you_ are, Oikawa."

Oikawa's eyes widened. He sighed, rolling on his boyfriend's side, his hand on Iwaizumi's chest, their legs tangled and Iwaizumi's arm around his shoulders. "If you keep saying those depressing things I'll cry, and you know how ugly I get when I cry" Oikawa whispered, because in that moment he didn't trust enough his voice. Iwaizumi chuckled against Oikawa's hair, kissing the top of his head.

"You know I could never leave you, right?" Oikawa said and his voice was already cracking. "You know how long I've being pinning on you? Since the first time you threw a volleybal at me l when we were 8. So there's no way I'm letting you go."

Iwaizumi was holding him tighter and, _god_ , Oikawa could never get enough of this. 

"I'm trapped with you forever, is that what you're telling me?"

"Kind of. Isn't that great, Iwa-chan?"

"Amazing, yeah" he said, and there was no hint of sarcasm, "Tomorrow we'll do something special and I'll tell you how much I love you as many times as you want but for now let's sleep, yeah?"

Oikawa nodded, hoping that even if next year they won't be at the same university and even if they don't live near each other anymore they will still be as linked as they are right now. 

Minutes after, Iwaizumi was already fast asleep, so Oikawa whispered a shy promise about trying his best to be the kind of man Iwaizumi deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this okay? Sorry for typos and grammatical errors, and thank you for reading if you did! Feedbacks are always welcome <3


End file.
